


His.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Stiles isn't dead but he doesn't wake up in this., The Fight Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski (Arranged Marriage)
Kudos: 29





	His.

‘This is..’ Lydia hesitated, her hand still resting on her gun. ‘He is yours?’

Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away as he drew closer to Stiles’s still unmoving body on his deathbed. He knelt down, hands hesitating before cradling the lifeless hand in his palms. ‘I am his.’

Lydia snuck a quick breath. 

‘I was his betrothed,’ she said quietly. ‘He was to be my mate this afternoon.’

‘I love him.’ Derek remembered telling his friends that it was his biggest regret to fall in love with a Capulet. Never telling Stiles just how much he meant to him, how much he would kill just for Stiles to take another breath, maybe two (preferably three and more) so that he would know: that would keep Derek awake for years.

He tried to remember that this wasn't real. This was just a poison, something to make him look dead. Derek desperately hoped that he hadn't made a mistake trusting in Deaton. Again.

Derek stood up, and withdrew his own gun. Lydia already had hers pointed to his head. 

‘If you leave now, I will forget this,’ Lydia promised him. ‘They have left me to grieve. You have time to go.’

Derek stared at the barrel. ‘I’m not leaving him behind.’

Her grasp on the gun tightened and she flipped the cork. ‘I won’t allow you to take him. Not over my dead body.’

‘So be it.’

His werewolf speed worked for him and in an instant she was on the ground kneeling, her gun kicked all the way to the entrance of the tomb, her head resting on the head of his gun. She slumped, only in exhaustion but her eyes showed no defeat and no anger as she stared defiantly at him.

‘He won’t be happy to hear you cheated.’

Derek pressed his gun closer. ‘No, he won’t.’

He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone do a Romeo and Juliet Sterek version. We need one. Preferably happy ending though.


End file.
